


Like normal people

by madbrilliant84



Series: Smooth [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Top Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: Finally the boys are going to go on a proper date. But it doesn't go quite like Arthur had planned ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to let this series alone. Really wanted to write about their proper date and give them a lovely evening. Hope you can stand the fluff :D The smut will follow in chapter two ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they belong to Christopher Nolan. I'm just having some fun with them :)
> 
> Als always, this is unbetad so there are probably a lot of mistakes and I'm pretty sure the Italian is atrocious. Sorry to any native speakers. Please feel free to point me in the right direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The last time Arthur was this nervous before a date he had still been in high school. He’d been sixteen and about to take Lizzy Spencer to the Homecoming dance. It turned out that his nerves were warranted in this case. He got drunk on the spiked punch and when he tried to kiss Lizzy his stomach had started to churn at the first contact of tongues. He was lucky he made it to the bathroom and didn’t just throw up on her dress. God, Eames would probably love the fact that technically kissing a girl had made him puke. Eames … It’s been four weeks since Arthur had agreed to go on a date with the forger after the job was done. But the job ran long and by the time they had wrapped it up both him and Eames had to dash to their next ones. They agreed to meet up in London though after and that’s why Arthur wa currently standing in front of the mirror in his room at the Mandarin Oriental trying on suit number five. Four weeks of build-up have left him a nervous wreck. It was fine while he still had a job to focus on but he’d been finished a week earlier than Eames (The forger had just gotten into town late last night) and so Arthur had plenty of time to think about all the things that could go wrong.

He couldn’t believe when the Brit had asked him on a date. After months of pining and those two rather hurried encounters that he would have just written off as moments of insanity they were going to sit in a nice restaurant, drink nice wine, talk about everything and nothing, hoping that they wouldn’t go home alone that night. Just like normal people. Arthur sometimes almost forgot what that’s like. Didn’t know if he could still do normal. And that’s why he was stripping out of his black Armani suit (boring!) before changing again into the outfit he had initially picked out (dark blue, pin-striped three-piece, maroon shirt and tie. Bespoke of course!). God, he hoped that Eames was at least just a tiny bit as anxious as he was feeling right now. Probably not. Although he did sound so sincere when he’d asked him out …

Since Eames was wrapped up in his job Arthur had offered to find a place to go and he’d be lying if he hadn’t agonized over this. With everyone else he’d have just booked a place at Le Gavroche or The Wolseley and be done with it. But this would have been so predictable and he was also sure that they were a little too stuffy for Eames liking and he really wanted to impress the Brit. So Arthur did something he almost never did: He followed a recommendation. Paul, the architect on his last job, was from London and raved about this new modern place that was more like a piece of art than a restaurant. Apparently every room had a different theme and the menu was “a revelation” according to Paul. So Arthur had looked it up online and although he had remained skeptical, he figured that it might be a place that Eames would be impressed with. And he had every intention of impressing him tonight.

He suddenly realized that the several outfit changes had taken a little longer than anticipated so after a final check in the mirror he grabbed his wallet and ran downstairs to grab a cab. Traffic was horrendous so by the time he got to the restaurant he was actually five minutes late.

“Great start, Arthur”, he muttered to himself before entering.

The entrance to the restaurant was completely decked out in almost blinding white from the floor to the ceiling. Even the receptionst, a very beautiful blond woman, was dressed completely in white. After informing him, that his dinner companion was already waiting for him at the bar (of course he was) she led him through another door and into a room that could only be described as an indoor forest. There were trees in the middle of the room and all the furniture looked like it had been carved from tree trunks. Everything else was in different shades of dark green tones. It was beautiful if a little pretentious. Arthur let his eyes wander over the unusual décor until he spotted him leaning against the oak bar. And damn, those weeks apart had done nothing to dull Arthur’s reaction to the forger, who was dressed in a sharp dove grey suit with a slightly darker grey t-shirt underneath and a dark red paisley pocket square. His hair was still as short as the last time they saw each other and it made him feel a little fuzzy that Eames really had decided to indulge him on his request. Arthur really had to pull himself together or he’d be drooling on the very expensive carpet in here. Thankfully he was a master of faking cool composure so he was sure his expression gave nothing away when he approached Eames at the bar.

“Eames!” the point man called out to him only to realize that he had no idea how he should greet the other man. Handshake, hug … wtf? But before he was able to panic about it, the Brit had already turned towards him with a warm smile.

“There you are, darling!” Eames said before drawing the slighter man in to give him a little kiss on the cheek. Well, apparently that was how they were greeting each other. When Eames leaned back again, he gave Arthur a very appreciative look from head to toe.

“My, don’t you look ravishing tonight”, Eames practically purred and Arthur tried very hard not to blush at this.

“Well, you don’t look half bad either, Mr. Eames” Arthur replied with a little quirk of his lips.

Eames practically beamed at him. “I aim to please. Especially you.”

But before Arthur could comment on this the bartender was vying for his attention.

“Good evening sir. Would you like a drink while you’re waiting for your table? Could I maybe interest you in our seasonal cocktail your friend chose?” Only then did Arthur spot the bright green drink that was standing in front of Eames.

“Oh yes darling! You should absolutely try this. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Eames said with a smirk.

Not usually one for neon colored concoctions, the point man turned back to the barkeeper.

“What is it?” he asked, indicating his head towards the drink.

“It’s a ‘Bend me over’” the guy behind the bar replied cheerfully. Arthur’s eyebrows practically tried to climb into his hairline at that. He was also pretty sure he could hear Eames snickering beside him.

“Excuse me,” he said incredulously to the barkeeper, “it’s a what?”

The bearded and heavily tattooed man (Was this a prerequisite for this job these days?) was completely unfazed by his reaction. “It’s a ‘Bend me over’. Vodka, Amaretto, sours and Orange juice.” After that description Arthur wasn’t sure were the toxic looking color came from but he wasn’t gonna risk it anyway.

“Uh, no thanks. I think I’ll stick to a dry vodka martini, thanks.” With a curt nod the barkeeper disappeared to make his order.

“Of course you’d order this” the point man said to Eames with a little shake of his head.

“As if I could resist!” the forger replied with a big grin. “You should have seen your face! Tastes like crap though.”

“Serves you right!” Arthur chuckled which earned him a mock hurt face from Eames. The barkeeper had returned with Arthur’s martini and two seconds later the woman in white returned to lead them to their table.

If the bar had been a little over the top but interesting nonetheless, the dining room was full on mental.

Arthur felt like he had just walked into Christina Aguilera’s underwear drawer. And that wasn’t a good thing as far as he was concerned. He frowned as he looked around the place: red and hot pink velvet booths, black chandeliers, red and gold patterned wallpaper … It was garish. He risked a look at Eames who just seemed slightly bemused.

“Why Arthur, if you wanted to spend the evening in a certain kind of establishment you could have just said so,” Eames said low enough so the woman couldn’t hear him. The Brit now looked like he was trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

“This wasn’t what it looked like on the website”, Arthur hissed back under his breath.

“Sure it didn’t…”

“Excuse me!” Arthur addressed their hostess. “Has this place recently been refurbished?”

The woman turned to him with a dazzling smile. “Oh yes, of course! The dining room’s design changes every month. There’s always a different artist who curates the look of the place. The theme this month is ‘Desire’.” By the time she’d finished her explanation, they had reached their booth. “We never put pictures of the current design online because our guests want to be surprised”.

“Oh believe me, love. We are surprised,” Eames said with a grin while sitting down.

“Glad to hear it!” she replied, oblivious to Eames obvious sarcasm. “Your waiter will be with you shortly. I hope you’ll enjoy your dinner-experience.” And with that she turned on her white heels and was gone.

A soon as Arthur’s bottom had hit the seat he downed the rest of his Martini at once. He felt mortified. Okay, Eames looked rather amused by all of this but this wasn’t what he had planned for tonight. He wanted him to be impressed and not … not

But Arthur didn’t have time to finish his thought because their waiter, Jay as he announced himself, had reached their table, handing them iPads instead of menus. When he had sauntered off again (after a lengthy instruction about how the menu was constructed and how they ordered with the tablet) the point man didn’t even bother looking at the menu. He had enough. No use pretending any longer. He put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands and let out an exasperated groan.

He could hear Eames chuckle at that.

“Darling, how on earth did you find this place?”

Arthur answered him without lifting his head. “I didn’t. It was recommended to me and I thought it would be something you’d like because it’s so arty.”

“Ha!” the forger exclaimed with glee. “I knew this wasn’t your idea the minute I walked in here.”

Arthur, still not looking at him, sighed. “Why? Because I have no imagination?”

The forger’s voice turned soft at that. “No pet, because you have class.”

That made Arthur lift his head again and he found Eames giving him a fond look.

“What do you say we get out of here and somewhere more relaxed?” Eames offered, still smiling.

Arthur hesitated for a second. Didn’t Eames want to have a proper date with him? At first he had thought it ridiculous but then had grown excited at the the thought of them having dinner together, talking and flirting like normal people who liked each other. But if Eames wanted to go back to the hotel, or more likely his place, Arthur was still fine with it. Everything was better than this shit show.

“God yes, let’s get out of here!” He threw more money than necessary for their drinks on the table and followed Eames out of the room.

Once they’d gotten outside Eames immediately flagged down a cab and rather charmingly held the door open for Arthur. Usually the point man would have scoffed at such a gesture but today he decided to just go with it and nodded his thanks at the Brit.

“Can you take us to Bury Place in Bloomsbury, mate? Cheers!” Eames instructed the cabby.

Arthur looked at him a little confused. This wasn’t an address he recognized. “Don’t you have that place in Whitechapel anymore?”

Eames looked at him, his brow a little furrowed. “Yes, I do. But what does that… Oh Arthur, did you think I was just gonna take you home and skip our date?”

The American blushed. “Well, I…” But he didn’t get any further because suddenly he felt Eames hand on his cheek, turning his head towards him. And then his lovely plush lips were on his. Arthur still couldn’t believe how these kisses made him feel. But before he could deepen it Eames pulled back and nuzzled behind his hear.

“Believe me kitten, I can’t wait to take you home and I will later tonight. I’ll take you apart in my bed and then I’ll put you back together just so I can start all over again.” Arthur shivered at these whispered words. Eames then turned to look him in the eye. “But first I’m taking you out. I’ll wine and dine you just as I promised because I’ve been looking forward to this since we parted ways in Monaco four weeks ago. Okay?” And there it was again, that painfully earnest look on the forger’s face and Arthur could only give him a rather watery smile and a nod.

The cab stopped a couple of moments later and they got out after Eames payed the driver. Arthur looked around but there didn’t seem to be much around this street. Most windows were dark but Eames took his arm and guided him towards a little window front that emanates a warm golden glow. It turned out to be an Italian restaurant and when they entered, the point man was instantly hit by the amazing smell of garlic, seafood and real stone baked pizza. The place was rammed and the room filled with the joyful chatter of couples, families celebrating and friends having a good time. Arthur was instantly in love. But with an always watchful eye also couldn’t make out any space for them either.

“Eames,” he leaned in to the forger, “I don’t think we’ll be able to still get a table in here.” But as soon as he uttered those words, an older Italian gentleman in a waiter’s uniform came rushing towards them.

“Cedric, ragazzo!”

Arthur saw Eames wince at the name and he wondered if that was his real one.

“Paulo, come stai?" The point man watched the two men hug and exchange a couple of words in Italian before the both turned towards him.

“Paulo, this is Arthur!” Eames introduced him and if Arthur was a little overwhelmed by the hug he is being given by the older man then he tried not to show it.

“Arturo, benvenuto!”

Arthur stammered a couple of words in greeting, too baffled to make proper conversation, but thankfully Eames was already taking over again.

“Mate, we just went to the most pretentious place in this bloody city and are in dire need of Guiseppe’s genius cooking.”

“Say no more, Cedric! You know we always have space for you. Just give me a second, eh?” And with that he rushed off.

Arthur’s eyebrows couldn’t climb any higher if he wanted to.

“What?” Eames asked smiling when he caught the look on the other man’s face.

“Nothing. Just … So, I guess they know you here, _Cedric_.”

Eames looked a little sheepish.

“Is that your actual name?” Arthur asked genuinely astonished. “At that Eames looked at him surprised.

“What? You didn’t know? Don’t tell me you hadn’t checked me out thoroughly even before the first time we met.”

“Uhm, no, I mean I did,” Arthur stammered at bit. “I couldn’t find it during the first background checks. You were very good I give you that. Well, and then I met you and … and I didn’t want to anymore. I mean, I didn’t want to snoop it out anymore. I thought that if you wanted me to know then you’d tell me at some point.” Arthur was pretty sure he was blushing by now especially since Eames was looking at him full of wonder.

“Darling,…” but the Brit didn’t get to say anymore since Paulo had just returned.

“Alora, I have made some space for you. Got a little table for you in the back right at the window. Andiamo!” He turned around and gestured at them to follow him.

The table was tiny but it looked lovely with its typical gingham table cloth and the candle in an old wine bottle. Total cliché of course but it made such a nice change from that awful place they had just come from.

Once they were seated Arthur just had to ask again.

“So, what’s the story? Are you a regular here?”

“Well, yeah, you could say that,” the forger started but wasn’t really looking at Arthur. “I’ve been coming here for years. Actually, since I was a child.”

Arthur swallowed after hearing that. He was very well aware that the forger was just sharing something extremely personal with him and that was very rare in their line of business. “Did you come here with you parents then?” he asked.

Eames ruefully shook his head, the accompanying chuckle sounded a little mirthless.

“No, not with my parents. They weren’t that keen on family outings. I spent a lot of time with my grandparents and they just lived around the corner from here. So about every second Saturday we’d come here for lunch or an early dinner. Paulo practically watched me grow up.”

When Eames lifted his head again he found Arthur staring at him with the softest look on his face. After a moment the point man reached across the table and laid his hand on top the forger’s fingers.

“Thank you.”

“What for, darling?”

 “For sharing this with me, I guess.”

Eames gave him a nod but after a moment shook off the melancholy mood that had seemed to settle over him.

“Well, thank me again after you’ve tried Guiseppe’s Amatriciana. That’s something to be truly grateful for,” Eames said beaming at him and Arthur understood this as a sign that the time for sentimentality was over for now. Just as well, it wasn’t his intention to pry and he really wanted to have a good time tonight. And he didn’t need to worry about that.

After Paulo had returned with a wonderful bottle of Chianti Classico and they’d placed their orders (Arthur actually went for the Penne all Amatriciana, which pleased Eames greatly, and the forger ordered the Saltimbocca) conversation flowed easily. They talked about the jobs they had just finished, about Arthur’s resent visit to Cobb and the children and what other places Eames would love to show Arthur while they were here. They joked and they flirted, they tried each other’s food and got a little tipsy on the truly delicious wine. It really did feel like a normal date. Not just normal, it felt great. It felt right! He had also noticed that the look in Eames eyes had grown hungrier over the course of the night and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t any better off, a certain warmth spreading through him that had absolutely nothing to do with the wine and everything with the gorgeous man sitting across the table from him.

So when Paulo returned and asked if they cared for some Tiramisu for dessert Arthur felt bold and without taking his eyes of Eames said: “Make it to go, Paulo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go! No comes to fun part. And some more feelings because those two deserve their happy ending :) Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the character. And all mistakes are mine because this is un-beta'd

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur almost felt sorry for their cab driver. After paying the bill and accepting a little box of Tiramisu from Paulo, Eames had immediately flagged down a car and instantly pounced on the point man after hurriedly giving their driver directions to his street.

The forger’s soft lips where on his so fast Arthur had barely time to take a breath before they started to plunder each other’s mouths. And it felt just as good and slightly overwhelming as it did the first time and Arthur could do nothing at the beginning but hold on for dear life, his hands twisted in Eames’ jacket. After a moment Arthur managed to recover a bit and started to give as good as he got. He separated their mouths a little just to begin nipping at the Brits full lower lip, soothing it right after with the flat of his tongue.

Eames proceeded to kiss Arthur’s jaw and nuzzled his neck. When the forger started to nibble on his earlobe the point man couldn’t help but moan as quietly as possible. As Eames started to kiss every bit of skin he could reach over his collar one of Arthur’s hands let go of Eames’ jacket and grabbed his head, pressing his lovely lips even closer. His fingers were stoking over the short hair like they started to only a couple of weeks ago and a soft sigh left his throat. He still couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he’d finally get what he wanted and, if he’d been reading Eames correctly tonight, maybe quite a bit more than he had hoped.

But before his mind was able to drift even further, Arthur was brought back to the here and now by a rather loud cough that made the two flustered men break slowly apart. It took them a second to notice that the car had stopped.

“We’re here, gentlemen. Just in case you hadn’t noticed …” the cabby said with a light sneer in his voice. But Eames ignored the pissed off tone. He just grinned at Arthur, fished out his wallet and threw too much money at the driver before he started to climb out of the car, pulling Arthur after him.

Once they were out of the car the point man noticed that they were standing in front of a building that might have been a factory or a warehouse at some point. It was huge.

At that moment Eames took his hand and started to walk towards a thick iron door. After putting some numbers into an electronic panel next to it the door unlocked. Once through, they entered a massive industrial lift that took them to the first floor.

Arthur noticed that Eames was bouncing on the balls of his feet, like a kid that could no longer contain his excitement. It made his heart clench a little. Once the lift stuttered to a halt Eames gave Arthur a quick wink, let the shutters slide open and motioned for Arthur to step out first.

He instantly noticed that he was standing in a massive loft but couldn’t make out many details in the dark. But when Eames switched on a light Arthur instantly scanned the room with the eyes of a point man. All the walls where bare red brick. There were metal beams and windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. It should have been cold and uninviting if it weren’t for the colourful Persian rugs that almost covered every bit of the dark wooden floors. The rest of the furniture seemed antique and well worn-in. There was a kitchen with a breakfast bar, big leather sofas with cozy blankets, a dining table, huge book cases and a tv. There was also a metal staircase that led to a mezzanine floor. Since he couldn’t spot a bed he figured that it must be upstairs.  Underneath it was what looked like Eames’ work station. There were tables full of forging equipment, computer screens, scanners, printers and even painting materials. Some canvases had cloths draped over them.

And that’s when it hit Arthur: This wasn’t just one of the many hideaways that Eames had around the world. This was his home. Or whatever people like them considered as a home base. The point man swallowed hard. Another thing you didn’t just reveal in their line of business. Not even Cobb had seen Arthur’s real place (although Arthur had been to Dom’s and Mal’s house many times).

Before he could mull this over though, he could feel Eames stepping up behind him. The forger’s hand came around his middle and pulled him towards a very solid chest before he could feel plush lips kissing along the side of his neck. Arthur tilted his head further to the side to give him more access and Eames immediately took advantage of the new angle, sucking on his neck and leaving little bites just above his collar.

Arthur could feel Eames’ fingers as they started to peel him out of his suit jacket and Arthur couldn’t wait a second longer. After swiftly pulling his arms out of his sleeves he turned around to grab to forger by the neck and crushed their mouths together. The kiss turned deep, dirty and sloppy almost instantly and Arthur could hear Eames moan into his mouth.

He started to push at Eames’ jacket, who just let it slip to the floor. Arthur’s heart started to beat manically in his chest. He’d never seen Eames naked before. Considering he'd already had his cock in his hand, this thought seemed almost ridiculous. Of course he’d caught glimpses over the years, the odd part of a tattoo peeking out of shirt sleeves or a collar. But he had yet to see the whole picture. Suddenly he couldn’t wait any longer and broke the kiss to pull Eames t-shirt out of his trousers and over his head.

What greeted Arthur almost took his breath away. He knew that the Brit was built and that he had tattoos but he wasn’t quite prepared for this. Eames wasn’t overly toned like a typical gym-head. His broad shoulders, massive arms and prominent pecs were clearly built for strength and not for show. All of it was decorated with a vast amount of ink, various designs and languages adorned his body. And Arthur almost had to smile at the Union Jack over his heart because of course Eames would love a cliché like this. 

But Arthur must have been staring a little too long because he noticed that the forger started to look a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and … was he blushing?

“Yeah, I know darling”, Eames said lowering his eyes a little “it’s a lot of ink. It’s alright if you don’t…”

But Arthur wouldn’t even let him finish before he cut him off with a breathy “Oh, shut up Mr. Eames” before he stepped forward again and sealed their lips together. Arthur let his hands roam all over Eames’ skin, kneading his shoulders before letting his fingers run down his arms. He could feel the forger getting  hard, his erection pressing against his own.

Eames was panting heavily and couldn’t suppress another moan when Arthur scratched his nails through his chest hair, scraping them lightly over his nipples and down to his abs. The point man broke the kiss to mouth at Eames collarbone, tracing the scripture there with his tongue before starting to travel down the Brit’s chest. Arthur couldn’t help himself. He just had to suck at Eames’ incredibly pert nipples which made the forger growl deep down in his throat.

“Arthur….fuck…don’t stop…”

He had no intention of stopping anytime soon. In fact, Arthur let his mouth travel even further down until he reached Eames’ belt buckle. Kneeling in front of the forger’s crotch he started to rub his cheek against the bulge that was straining towards him and he heard Eames gasp above.

At that Arthur lifted his eyes while simultaneously starting to open up Eames belt and fly. The sight that greeted him almost made his mouth go slack. Eames looked positively wrecked and he hadn’t even started yet. His massive chest was flushed and heaving, his gorgeous mouth slightly open and his pupils completely blown with lust.

Suddenly Arthur felt one of Eames’ hands card trough his hair. “Bloody hell darling, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look, kneeling before me, still in your waistcoat and tie?” Eames voice sounded hoarse. “You’re going to be the death of me!”

Arthur just smirked at him and continued taking Eames’ trousers down, not surprised in the slightest when he was instantly greeted by the forger’s gorgeous cock (and the thought that Eames hadn’t been wearing any underwear throughout the night turned Arthur on more than he would have thought).  Eames’ isn’t ridiculously huge but he’s thick and smooth and Arthur loves that he’s uncut. Arthur gave him a couple of languid strokes and played with his foreskin a little before sucking the head into his mouth. He gave it little open mouthed kisses and swirled his tongue around the head. From the movement of Eames’ hand in his hair he could tell that the forger was having a hard time with refraining from pressing Arthur’s head down further and that’s when he decided to put him out of his misery.

Eames’ gave a dirty moan when the slighter man swallowed him whole, taking him almost to the back of his throat with every bob of his head.  He was able to feel Arthur’s hands grabbing his bottom and pushing Eames’ prick even further into his mouth. It was almost too much but the noises that came out of Eames’ were worth the slight discomfort.

Suddenly the forger’s breathing hitched and he tightened his grip on Arthur’s hair, trying to pull him off.

“Shit love! Ugh, stop darling…I can’t hold on…” Arthur heard the desperation in his voice and because he actually wanted this to last as long as possible he let his cock go with a wet pop and a parting lick. The second he did, Arthur felt himself being hauled to his feet and crushed to Eames’ very solid chest.

“You beautiful dirty thing”, Eames purred into his ear. “I’m gonna ruin you. Won’t be able to remember your name when I’m through with you.”

Arthur’s cock seemed to be okay with this since it gave a twitch inside his by now very uncomfortably tight trousers. He was about to unbutton his waistcoat while Eames stepped fully out of his trousers when the forger scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The point man barely suppressed a very unmanly yelp.

“Eames! What the fuck!” But the Brit wasn’t deterred and just gave him a chuckle while he started to climb the metal staircase to the bedroom.

Arthur couldn’t decide if he felt more turned on or undignified so decided to settle for a little bit of both. “I swear if you drop me, I’ll kick you in the balls!”  

“Nah, darling. First: I’m always careful with precious cargo. Second: You’re way too fond of my bollocks.” And with that Arthur was deposited on a huge wooden four poster bed with a beaming forger looming over him.

“Take off your clothes, pet.” And although Eames was still smiling at him, there was no doubt that this was an order and not a request. And Arthur was only too happy to oblige. He fumbled a little with the buttons of his waistcoat but was finally able to get it off. When he’d removed his tie, the Brit took it from him and let it run between his fingers.

“Hmmmm, maybe next time we’ll put this to good use.” The thought of what Eames might do to him with it made Arthur give a full body shudder.

By the time Eames was done playing with the scrap of silk Arthur had managed to take off his shirt and unbutton his trousers. Eames gave them a forceful tug and discarded them on the floor before crawling onto the bed straddling Arthur hips. The point man wasn’t usually self-conscious but the way Eames looked at him while he ran his hands all over Arthur’s chest made him blush. This just seemed to please the bigger man immensely.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Turning such pretty colours for me.”

Eames lent down to kiss his lover’s jaw, nipping at the skin below his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth. It all felt delicious but Arthur couldn’t stop the almost keening sigh that escaped him when he felt Eames rubbing the stubble of his beard and hair against his neck and shoulder. He more felt than heard the light chuckle and something was muttered that almost sounded like “I knew it”. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that when Eames’ lush lips latched onto his left nipple, fingers playing with the other. After switching sides, he travelled further down Arthur’s body, letting his scruff scratch against the soft skin over his abs, dipping his tongue quickly into the belly button which earned him a sound between a sob and a laugh from the point man.

Arthur was pretty sure he’d have a bad case of beard burn the next day but he was beyond caring by now. His skin felt on fire but in the most glorious way. He watched mesmerized as Eames tugged on his black shorts, letting his aching cock spring free. He heard the forger growl at the sight.

Eames took one of his legs in his hand, spreading him a little wider before rubbing his hair against the side of his knee and following the action with a broad sweep of his tongue. Arthur gasped and his cock started leaking pre-come when Eames repeated the action all the way along his inner thigh. When Eames had reached his crotch he sucked one of Arthur’s balls into his mouth, angling himself in a way that made his hair brush against the base of Arthur’s cock.

Arthur bucked his hips. “Fucking hell!” the point man shouted, his hand flying to the forger’s head, trying to keep him in position. But Eames just pulled off and smirked at him.

“Nuh uh, love. I got other plans for you today.” He grabbed Arthur’s swollen cock and ran his hand up to the leaking head, coating his fingers in the moisture gathered there.

Arthur could feel his legs being spread even wider when Eames started to lean over him to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. After a moment Eames hand was reaching down between Arthur’s legs and very lightly brushed one of his wet fingertips against his hole. He went a little tense at that, unable to hide is reaction. Of course Eames had noticed instantly, breaking the kiss and giving him a searching and slightly worried look.

“Everything alright, pet? Should I not…”

“No! I mean yes!” Arthur stammered, a little too hazy to find the right words. “It’s just … I don’t do this very often. Bottom, I mean.” He added casting his eyes aside.

But Eames wasn’t having it, touching his palm to the other man’s face and turning it back towards his own gaze.

“Hey, it’s fine darling. Why didn’t you say so? I’m more than happy with letting you have your wicked ways with me instead.”

But Arthur just shook his head at that looking Eames deep in the eye. “No, I want you to. It’s just been a while, is all. I want to feel you, Eames.”

Arthur’s mouth went dry when he saw Eames’ look darken at that. The forger clearly had to restrain himself in order to not just pounce on the man splayed underneath him. Instead Eames took a deep breath and lent down to give Arthur a soul stirring kiss before rummaging in the bed side drawer for the lube and condoms.

As soon as he had found it he leant back, uncapping the bottle and coating his fingers in gel. As he saw Arthur taking in ragged breaths in anticipation he gave him a fond smile.

“Don’t worry love. I’ll make you feel so good …”

But before Arthur could give a sarcastic if shaky answer, he could already feel one of Eames’s slick, thick fingers circling his entrance before slowly pushing in. Arthur was no stranger to a finger up his arse, regularly doing it to himself while masturbating. But Eames finger just felt so much bigger and it really had been a while since he last trusted someone enough to take him. Eames started to move his digit back and forth and the light stinging soon started to fade.

When Arthur began to push back onto his hand Eames grinned and very carefully added another. The stretch made the younger man wince at first but it turned into the right kind of pleasure-pain-mixture pretty quickly and he started to moan and writhe.

“Yes love, look at you taking this so beautifully.” Eames voice was low and raspy. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Then don’t” Arthur said pushing himself further onto Eames fingers. “I’m ready. Want you to fuck me, Eames.” He loved the low growl the forger made at that.

Arthur heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and watched Eames rolling it over his throbbing erection. He clearly made a show of it, taking his time coating it thoroughly in more lube. But Arthur didn’t mind since he was rather enjoying the view.

When he was done, Eames spread Arthurs’s legs again to settle himself between them. Arthur could feel the wet tip of his cock brushing against his hole.

“You ready, love?” Eames asked sounding wrecked.

Arthur gave him a nod and a smirk. “Bring it, Mr. Eames.” Eames face broke into a delighted grin and he didn’t hesitate another second before he started to push his cock into Arthur. Both men moaned loudly at the feeling and Eames only stopped pushing when he was completely sheathed in Arthur’s tight heat.

“Oh God…” Arthur managed to sigh out between ragged gasps. This felt so intense, being split open by Eames’ throbbing member. He could swear he could feel the blood pulsing inside it. Going by the look on the forger’s face Eames wasn’t feeling any less overwhelmed. But Arthur couldn’t wait for more so he started to grind his hips down.

“Eames, please move. I need you. Need to feel you.”

It seemed to do the trick and shook Eames out of his stupor because a second later he started to slowly pull almost all the way out, just to push back in again. Every time his thrusts became more forceful and Arthur turned into a moaning mess under the onslaught. But Eames was clearly not content with the reaction yet, so he lifted Arthur’s hips with his hands in order to change the angle and on the next push in the point man almost screamed. Eames had found the perfect way to hit his prostate and soon Arthur was seeing stars since the other man apparently took great pleasure in hitting it over and over again, not giving Arthur a moment of respite.

Eames was starting to talk nonsense. Not that Arthur would have been able to pay attention anyway. He felt like his brain was being fried in the best way possible. His cock was leaking furiously onto his belly and he had just barely enough brain cells left to reach for it. But his hand was batted away only to be replaced by Eames massive palm.

“Oh fuck Arthur, look at you.” Eames gasped. He started to stroke Arthur with a firm grip and a fast pace. “You’re perfect, love. Gonna make a beautiful mess of you.”

And Arthur really couldn’t take anymore. He didn’t care that he was writhing wantonly underneath the forger, moaning like an animal in heat. Between Eames fucking into him at a now furious pace and the strong hand stripping his dick Arthur had lost any means of control. So when Eames hit his sweet spot at the same time as he gave Arthur’s cock a little twist on the upstroke, he couldn’t hold on any longer. With a desperate shout Arthur went tight as a bowstring almost lifting of the bed. He could feel his cock spurting over Eames’ fist, some of it landing high on his chest.

Eames’ must have been set off by Arthur’s climax as well since he had completely lost his rhythm. He was mindlessly fucking into Arthur whose walls were clamping down on him from the orgasm. Two more forceful thrusts and Eames was thrown over the edge with a roar, his fingers tightening on the slimmer man’s hips, with no doubt leaving a nice set of bruises.

Arthur felt too blissed out and limp to care when Eames just collapsed on top of him. It actually felt nice to have his broad frame plastered to his body. They lay there like this for a while filling the room with their heavy breathing. Eventually Arthur felt Eames slip out, his body instantly mourning the loss of the other man’s cock inside of him. With a groan Eames shifted his weight to get rid of the condom. The forger settled back against him with an arm draped across Arthur’s chest and his head nestled against his shoulder.

Arthur was stroking Eames head again when he spoke. “That was …”

“Yeah darling, it was.” And Arthur could feel Eames’ smile against his skin. They both chuckled at their loss for words.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, pet, but you’ve got a massive hair kink.”

Arthur snorted at that. “You barely have any at the moment.”

“And whose request was that?” Eames laughed. “Don’t kid yourself, love. If it was longer you’d be petting me, too but you’d probably also tug and tear at it while I’d be kneeling between your legs.”

Arthur was glad Eames couldn’t see him blush at that but he was pretty sure the other man knew it anyway. He cleared his throat.

“So what now?”

“Hm?” Eames lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at the point man.

“I mean, now that we had our date, what comes now?”

Eames started to run his fingers over Arthur’s chest. “Well, how about another date? And maybe another after that? Haven’t been to Paris since inception. Would love to see your favourite places, pet.”

“Rome.” Arthur almost whispered after a moment of silence. The forger just looked at him quizzically.  “I spend a lot of time in Paris but Rome is where I live, it’s where I think of home.” The point man looked at Eames and saw a fond smile spreading over his face.

“Alright darling, Rome it is then,” he answered following with a soft kiss to Arthur’s temple.

Arthur’s heart clenched a little at that and he felt … Well, he didn’t feel normal. He knew that they would never be what others considered to be normal and he didn’t think he’d ever really want them to be. But this felt good. He started to think that they could be good, maybe even spectacular together.

“Sooooo, how about we get ourselves in the mood with the Tiramisu Paulo gave is?” Eames said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, making Eames poke at his dimples. He swatted the hand away playfully.

“Okay, okay. But you go and get it, _Cedric_.”

Eames frowned at him for a second before giving him a wicked grin.

“Oh, I think this is going to be fun, darling.” And Arthur really couldn’t argue with him on that.

xxxxx  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Italien place actually exists and I love it! Although I did tinker a little with the decor.
> 
> http://www.il-castelletto.co.uk/restaurant/
> 
> The first place was inspired a little by "Sketch" but I don't mean anything by it. I'm sure it's perfectly lovely restaurant but it also seemed like a place that could turn ridiculous in a heartbeat. Sorry :D


End file.
